fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayman + Despicable Me: Operation: Espionage (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Rayman + Despicable Me: Operation: Espionage written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Despicable Me". Plot (In the forest, on a prison-type area, many Livingstone guards walk around the prison to watch over the prisoners in the cages) *Livingstone Guard #1: Boys, make sure that the Magician doesn't escape and keep an eye on him. *Livingstone Guard #2: We got it mate. We got our eyes on him. *Livingstone Guard #3: No magic tricks for nothing. *Livingstone Guard #1: I bet he doesn't try to run off and do something dirty like last time when he blow up that museum. (In the maze of the prison, the livingstone guard walk into the hallway to patrols the area) *Toad: *try to break the cage* *Livingstone Guard #1: Quiet! *Toad: *growls* *Livingstone Guard #4: Hey man, one of the cages have been opened up. One of the crime chase stealers are trying to break into the fort. *Livingstone Guard #2: Those Livingnumbskulls, i'll chase them on the loose when i get my hands on them. *Livingstone Guard #4: I have been respected for this world. But those meanies were trying to bully me ever since i arrested them. *Livingstone Guard #2: Hey, someone must have break out loose! *Livingstone Guard #3: There is a theft in there. *Livingstone Guard #2: Where did the theft go? *Livingstone Prisoner #1: *shoot the livingstone guard* *Livingstone Guard #1: What the hell? *Livingstone Prisoner #1: Looking for this? *shoot the livingstone guard* *Livingstone Guard #2: This prisoner is trying to escape! *Livingstone Guard #5: Stop that livingstone! *Livingstone Prisoner #1: *throw a bomb at the floor* Ha ha ha! You can't get away! *Livingstone Guard #6: Get back here! *Livingstone Prisoner #1: *shoot on three cages to make his friends escape* *Livingstone Prisoner #2: Let's get outta here! (A limbless hero appears, knocking two livingstone prisoners on the ground) *Livingstone Prisoner #3: Hey, who goes there? *Rayman: Well well well, someone forgot to invite us to the battle. *Livingstone Prisoner #3: Rayman! *Rayman: Take this! *punch the prisoner* *Livingstone Prisoner #4: Come over here limbless. I got something for you. *Rayman: *slap the livingstone prisoner* Friends, get them! *Globox: Flappa-flappa doo! *Barbara: Yeah! *Grand Minimus: Late to the party, huh? *Rayman: Alright, now kick the rest of the livingstones back to their cages. *Globox: You got it buddy. *Barbara: *run and knock every livingstone prisoner out* *Grand Minimus: Kung-fu chi! *shoot magic balls and blast the livingstone prisoners to their cages* *Rayman: *use his hands to knock the livingstone prisoners back to their cages* *Livingstone Prisoner #1: *throw the coin to the button and release all the prisoners out* *Livingstone Guard #1: What the heck? These prisoners are trying to escape! *Livingstone Guard #2: Take them back to the cages! *Rayman: We're on our way guards! *Globox: *roll and punch the livingstone prisoner* *Grand Minimus: *use his magic blast on the Livingstone prisoners* *Rayman: *jump and slam on the livingstone prisoners* *Barbara: *punch and kick the livingstone prisoners* *Rayman: They're heading into the woods. No one is leaving the place behind. *Globox: Gotta stop them! *Rayman: *use his hands to slap the livingstone prisoners out* *Globox: *roll the livingstone prisoners over* *Barbara: *cut the cages off* Oops, sorry. *Rayman: Ready or not, my big hand is about to hit all of you guys! *Livingstone Prisoner #1: Uh oh, gotta go back! *Rayman: Come back here! *Livingstone Prisoner #2: Oh god no. *Globox: *slam the second livingstone priosner* Frog slamma! *Grand Minimus: One more round and we're done! *Rayman: Let's rock the show. *Livingstone Prisoner #3: Attack! *Barbara: *slam on the ground* *Globox: Fun fun fun! *Rayman: They're leaving the prison? No way, not on my watch. *Grand Minimus: Let's take it all back. *Rayman: Cowabunga! *Globox: *heap bump to the livingstone prisoner* *Barbara: *throw bombs at the livingstone prisoners* Boo-yah! *Grand Minimus: Oh, we got a big guy trying to escape. *Rayman: There he goes! (A Giant Minotaur is running all around the prison zone, breaking his way out) *Giant Minotaur: *roar* *Grand Minimus: After the Minotaur! *Rayman: He's not leaving without a photo taken! *Giant Minotaur: *smash the gate and throw the boxes on the trees by roaring* *Globox: I'm going to get the monster out. *Grand Minimus: Bring it back here, It's no big deal. *Barbara: We'll beat him and lock him up with more chains. *Giant Minotaur: The limbless hero. I'll crush him with my fist. *Rayman: Over here big boy. We got something for you. *Giant Minotaur: *roar at Rayman* *Rayman: Man, your breath stinks! Didn't you brush your teeth last night? *Giant Minotaur: *growls* *Rayman: Wow, so you have been stuck in this prison for 2 years. *Giant Minotaur: I'm going to tear you apart like a napkin. *Rayman: You look like a big killing machine. Have you ever bump a bull fighter in your life? *Giant Minotaur: Enough is enough! Time to fight. *Rayman: Bring it on big bad boy. *Giant Minotaur: *roar and smash Rayman* *Rayman: *dodge the punch* Miss me. *Giant Minotaur: You tiny float man! *smash the rocks* *Rayman: Ha ha, you can't hit me. *Giant Minotaur: *roar loud* *Globox: Don't worry Rayman, we're coming! *Rayman: Globox, Barbara, come along. I need a back up to beat this monster up. *Giant Minotaur: No friends. Only you! *punch Rayman to the tree* *Rayman: That was underwhelming. *Globox: *throw a rock at the giant minotaur* Come on! We can fight. *Giant Minotaur: You throw a rock on my head?! *Globox: He's about to get furious. *Giant Minotaur: *roar at the heroes* *Barbara: Another animal monster to hunt! *Grand Minimus: Coming right up. *Rayman: *get up* I am the mighty Rayman! *Globox: *throw a big rock at the Giant Minotaur* *Giant Minotaur: *growls at Globox* *Globox: Uh oh, he's going to get angry. *Giant Minotaur: I'm going to squish you! *Barbara: Not this time! *throw a axe at the giant minotaur's belly* *Giant Minotaur: *roar in pain* *Barbara: Ha! Have fun having a little pain in your body. *Giant Minotaur: *take the axe in his belly and throw it to the tree* *Barbara: That was my axe! Silly beast, i got your payback coming. *Giant Minotaur: *smash the ground* *Rayman: *punch the Minotaur's belly* *Globox: *kick the Minotaur's leg* *Giant Minotaur: *growls* *Grand Minimus: *shoot magic balls at the minotaur's belly* *Giant Minotaur: That tickles me NOT! *Rayman: I'm going to give you the biggest punch in the world. *punch high on the minotaur's face* *Giant Minotaur: *go high and crash to a bunch of logs* *Rayman: Yeah! *Globox: Boom! That's what we're talking about. *Rayman: Oh yeah, we won. Uh huh, who's number one now? *Globox: That guy stinks. *Barbara: He's nuts. *Grand Minimus: We have done great. *Rayman: That's all the prisoners kicked and defeated. *Globox: What are we going to do with this big one? *Rayman: He should stay dead. *Grand Minimus: I'll say we'll stop beating this dead horse and just move on with our lives. *Rayman: There's nothing to catch up. Look like we're done for the day. *Globox: No more rescuing people or nothing. *Rayman: We all need a break you guys. Let's all go to the teensis village for a little celebration. *Globox: Or have a little fun. *Barbara: *grab the axe* My axe isn't broken. *Rayman: Are you starving for a big snack? *Globox: Yes. I want to eat! How about some plum juice? *Rayman: That's a drink. Let's go to the teensis village and take a look. *Barbara: I'm going to get myself a cup of fruit punch. *Rayman: We are a group of friends that fight those nightmares back and fourth. *Globox: We'll never give up on anything. *Barbara: What a wrap-up. *Grand Minimus: It been a good day for us. *Rayman: I'll be beating like a punching bag. *Globox: And fly to the hill. *Barbara: Who knows? (Far away, the Time Washing Machine warps as two Rabbids pop up to take the grass and bushes off the ground) *Rabbid #1: Hmm. *spy on Rayman and his friends* Ah. *Rabbid #2: Ha ha ha. *he and his friend jump back to the time washing machine* (In another dimension in the road of Montana, a married couple is driving on a nice sunny day) *Husband: Look at the bright side. Montana has the good looking cities in the country. *Wife: Oh Tony, we would have been to the Land of the Shining Mountains by now. *Tony: Sarah, going to the Shining Mountains make me wanna shine in the sky. *Sarah: I never seen a place like the Grand Canyon before. *Tony: We should go to a forest. It's really warm out here just like a jungle. *Sarah: Didn't we set up for camp? *Tony: We didn't set up camp for vacation. Let's just check out the forest. *Sarah: I wonder what the forest looks like. (Tony and Sarah park the car to the tree as they leave the car to walk to the forest) *Sarah: Is it more like a jungle? *Tony: It looks like a jungle. But it has short trees like pines. *Sarah: What are those footprints? *Tony: Look like rabbit footprints. *Sarah: Pretty much like it. It may be some rabid animal that is clawing up the woods in scratches. *Tony: What kind of forest is this? *Sarah: It's very dangerous. *Tony: Some monster might have snuck out of the woods and try to claw up some trees and logs. *Sarah: What is that chewing up some carrots? *Tony: Is that a cute rabbit? *Sarah: Aw, look how adorable he is. *Rabbid #1: *cuddles* *Tony: He cuddles like a cat. *Rabbid #2: *make a cute face* *Tony: There goes another one. *Sarah: I didn't know they can stand on two feet. *Tony: What do they even say. *Rabbid #1: Bwah!!! *Tony: They scream like babies?! *Rabbid #2: Da da daaa!!! *Sarah: They're not even friendly. *Rabbid #1: Da da daaaa!!!! *Tony: Run for your lives! *Rabbid #2: Bwahhh! *pounce Tony* *Rabbid #1: Ah da! *pounce Sarah* *Tony: *start recording in his camera as the cameras faces him* FBI! FBI! We need help. The rabid rabbits are trying to attack us. We need some help. Send one of your pest exterminators to shoot on those crazy animals. Please! *video shut off* RAYMAN + DESPICABLE ME OPERATION: ESPIONAGE (At night in the closed Paradise Mall, two thefts sneak into the mall with their sock masks on. They use their hammers to break into Mueller's Jewelers as they walk into the cashier area to steal all the jewelry in the bag.) *Theft #1: Look at this special ring for $50. *Theft #2: What a rip-off. Who wanted a ring for only $50? A meal is just for $6.50. But that doesn't count as a rip-off. *Theft #1: Who need those anyways? We got a robbery to catch on. *Theft #2: This place is empty for a cashier to work. *Theft #1: We need money. *Theft #2: Time for a little greed of cash. *Theft #1: *open the cash machine and grab a buck of dollars* Cash-bunga! *Theft #2: *put the cash in the bag* Now back to the car. *Theft #1: Goodness graceness. *Agent #1: *pop out of the box* Hold it right there. *Theft #1: What the? Where did you came from? *Agent #1: I'm about to hand over the bag. *Theft #2: Make us you spy agent. *Agent #2: *land from the ceiling and shoot at the thefts* *Theft #1: Let's get outta here! *Agent #2: Come back whatever you are! *Theft #1: *break the glass window of the store* You'll never catch us! *Agent #3: Grab the thefts! *Theft #2: We're outta the way! *Agent #4: Agents, we got them. (Most of the agents pop out of their hiding spots to chase after the thefts) *Gru: Gru isn't going to take a chance on leaving the thefts behind. *Lucy: They're getting away. *Gru: It's capturing time. *Lucy: *throw a toxic bomb on the floor to prevent the thefts escaping* *Theft #1: Other way! *Gru: *jump around the lights* *Lucy: *fly with her jet pack* *Gru: I got you now. *shoot the rockets at the thefts* *Theft #1: *roll over* Other way! *Gru: You're not going to get me fired again. *Lucy: *throw gadget bombs at the thefts* *Theft #1: Ouch. *Theft #2: Everything was fine at the beginning. *Gru: Hey! You two, come and get some. *Theft #1: *fight Gru* *Gru: *roll and kick the theft* *Theft #1: Yeouch! *Lucy: Here Theft. Go fetch and play. *Theft #2: Are you a dog or something? *Lucy: I'm more of a agent type fashion designer. *punch the theft* *Theft #2: *try to punch Lucy* *Lucy: *kick the theft* *Theft #2: Ooh. *Gru: *punch the theft* *Theft #1: *jump and kick Gru* *Gru: You got me the first time. *Theft #1: *grab Gru and roll him over* *Gru: Stop that. *Theft #1: Leave me alone. *Gru: *slap the theft* *Theft #1: Blast it. *Gru: *choke the theft* You can't steal the store's diamonds. *Theft #1: You're choking me. *Gru: I don't care. *Theft #1: That diamond bag is mine. *Gru: You're going to jail. *Theft #1: Make me you punk. *Gru: *slam the theft* You're poof. *Theft #1: Go get the bag stupid. *Theft #2: *grab the bag* To the exit. *Gru: Lucy, they're getting away! *Lucy: No one leaves the mall without a credit card. *Gru: Hey! Stop right here! *Theft #2: Screw off. *Lucy: No time to waste on the floor. *Gru: *fly with his jet pack* Our jet packs will be easier to chase those thefts down! *Lucy: Try to target on the boys. *Gru: They keep running away every time i target on them. *Lucy: Just focus on where your targeting. *Gru: I hate this chase. *Theft #1: Did the agents go away? *Theft #2: Not yet. But we gotta make a breakout outside. *Gru: Everyone, now shoot! *Agents: *shoot on the thefts* *Theft #1: Bullet incoming! *Theft #2: We're dead meat. (The bullets hit the thefts as the thefts land to the store of clothing as falling from the ceiling and breaking in the ground) *Gru: They're down here. *Lucy: Held them down. (At the store, the thefts wake up from their crash on the ceiling) *Theft #1: Get up brother. Get up. *Theft #2: *get up* This store is no place for a theft. We gotta leave the mall before they catch us with booby traps. *Theft #1: These booby traps aren't set up for a single rope or trick. *Theft #2: Oh crud. The cameras are watching us. (The agents came from breaking in through the windows) *Gru: We got you now. *Theft #1: Why are you still here? *Lucy: Give up on the gems you stole from the jewerly store. *Theft #2: Don't even move. *Gru: Any last words before we arrest you to prison? *Theft #1: Out of the way. *Lucy: Don't move. *Theft #2: Get off of our sight. *Gru: Shoot them. *Agents: *shoot the thefts* *Gru: Good riddance. *Lucy: We shot those two out of the store. *Gru: They're under arrest. Cuff them up in their bare hands. *Lucy: Lock them with pressure. *Agents: *cuff the thefts' hands* *Gru: Let's go. *Lucy: You're not going to rob another place anytime soon. *Theft #1: Aye ya ya. *Theft #2: Get over with it. *Gru: Bring them out. (The agents brought the thieves out as they are about to leave the Paradise Mall) *Gru: Oh look. The cops are here to see you. *Police Chief: Well, well, well. Look what we got here. *Gru: Take them to jail. They rob a jewelry store at the Paradise Mall tonight. *Theft #1: I'm going to break the prison cell when i get my hands on the room. *Police Chief: Son of a chain. You guys are no good. Get in the car. *Lucy: Go inside. (The thieves get into the police car as Gru close the door) *Gru: I hope the Anti Villain League teach you both a lesson. *Theft #1: You shouldn't have went back into your villain days. *Gru: All of my villain days are over. It's not 2010 anymore you brain chumps. *Theft #2: You stole everything for all your lives. We used to be fans of you. But not anymore! You betrayed us all. *Gru: Shut it. *Theft #1: This is something that a bad person always do. Even if your villain days are over, you're still a bad person. *Gru: Close the windows. *Police Chief: *close the windows with his remote* Now, what does the CEO have to say. *Valerie: It has been a letdown. They almost tried to rob a jewelry story like when that Balthazar Bratt stole the Dumont Diamond from a ship. *Police Chief: The course is all clear Valerie. No theft is left behind the mall. *Valerie: Next time, let us know that there's a crisis going on in the streets. *Police Chief: I have you in contract. *Gru: *give a A.V.L. card to the police chief* Here's a card, just in case there's a real emergency or code red, just give us a call. *Police Chief: Anti-Villain League. Never heard of those guys before. *Gru: We work with the Anti-Villain League. You have heard of me a long time ago. *Police Chief: Felonius Gru, isn't it? *Gru: That's my real name. *Police Chief: See you big guy. I got some real emergenices to take care of. *Lucy: Let's go back to the headquarters. *Valerie: Bring in the ships. (The A.V.L. ship arrives by landing down to the parking lot while the door open for the agents) *Gru: Our ride is here. *Lucy: Let's see how the results go. *Valerie: Now get out of here. We got some business to catch on. *Police Chief: Back to our jobs. Real emergenices are giving me a headche. *Gru: Last one there is a El Macho fan. (As the agents get on the A.V.L. ship, the ship flies up and head over to the sky. Gru and Lucy walk with Valerie along with the other agents in the A.V.L. headquarters.) *Valerie: Over the years of protecting the world from villains, we are a undercover agency who protect innocent people from threats all over the planet. One of them was a crisis at Mexico. *Gru: You know, when we go up, we hit on rock bottom. *Valerie: Yeah, but we don't wanna talk about that. *Lucy: Two thefts were robbing a mall. Those are bad guys. *Valerie: That's very accurate Lucy. *Lucy: Ooh, with my lip sentaser, it's going to shock every one of them. *Gru: I got electrocuted by one so many times. It really hurt like lightning. *Valerie: That should do it. (All the agents are at the conference hall as Valerie is about to make an announcement to all of her agents) *Valerie: What a splendid year you guys. We have been kicking butts like stuffed pillows. *Gru: Shooting laser guns, throwing bombs to blow up places, good times. *Agent #1: I should have said that. *Agent #2: You're really funny Gru. *Gru: Blah blah blah. I'm not funny. I should have been in a comedy show like Hips and Whiskers. *Agent #3: Remember that infamous Evil Bratt guy? He went publicy and got his own show cancelled like Masters of the World. *Lucy: We don't wanna hear about that Evil Bratt guy ever. *Valerie: The pink diamond is still safe and sound and held into the vault room where it should belong. No one should ever touched it. Ever! *Gru: Oh yes Miss Valerie. No one touches the diamond. *Valerie: I fired you both once for this. And then rehired you after saving Hollywood from that TV show character. *Gru: You knew when a actor in real-life turned into a life of crime like how El Macho turned from a restaurant owner to a famous supervillain. *Valerie: Speaking of El Macho. He has appeared over 40 magnaizes and hundreds of posters. I thought he died when he fall into that lava with the shark. But boom, he survived like a mento falling from a cola. *Gru: Are we going to get into this special announcement thing instead of this chit chat talk? *Valerie: Ugh, fine. No more memories! I need to talk. *Lucy: Zip your lips, she should be talking at the moment. *Valerie: Shh. *Lucy: Sorry. Just messing around. *Valerie: *Gru: *Lucy: *Valerie: *Gru: *Lucy: *Valerie: *Gru: *Valerie: *Gru: *Lucy: *Gru *Valerie: *Gru: *d *f *fr *f *r *fr *vr *4r *fr *f *e *n *fr *de *fr *a MORE TO COME Next: Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff